


Después del error francés

by AnBouwer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: [...] Agradecía haber regresado a su hogar; real, mohoso, lleno de termitas. Donde demonios, ángeles y monstruos querían despellejarlos, donde debían estar pendientes de sus vidas cada segundo, donde perdían amigos casi todos los días por algún ente sobrenatural. Hogar, dulce hogar…





	Después del error francés

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La serie Supernatural ni sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Eric Kripke.

El golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación, algunos relámpagos suaves iluminaban de vez en cuando, aquello no era una señal demoníaca, sólo una simple y normal tormenta nocturna, lo sabía pero aun así se mantenía en guardia como siempre. No lograba dormir. Cerraba los ojos intentando relajarse pero era imposible.

Se removió en el sofá donde estaba acomodado y escucho a Sam soltar un sonoro suspiro desde el piso, ¿Cómo era posible que cayera rendido tan rápido? Vale, sabía que estaba cansado –él lo estaba, pero no lograba sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido ese día.

Balthazar y Castiel, esos cabrones, los habían usado como unos jodidos señuelos, ¡Habían jugado con ellos! Una maldita distracción para el Virgil y Rafael. Se lo esperaba de Balthazar pero no de Cass… Quien a su vez se largó sin explicarles nada, _como siempre_. Un gruñido de disgusto escapó de sus labios, se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo esperando así conciliar el sueño. No funciono.

Dean observo otro relámpago colándose por las desgastadas cortinas.

" _Es imposible que ellos puedan crear algo así, esto se hace con el tiempo no mandado a hacer para usarlo de utilería en un set de televisión…",_ pensó, mientras estiraba la mano para tocar la sucia y vieja tela verificando que era real, al igual que Sammy lo hizo con la pared.

Y entonces no pudo dejarlo más de lado, la razón de su insomnio. Aquel día había sido una locura –incluso más de lo que estaba acostumbrado-, el hecho de que pisaran una dimensión donde no eran ellos pero a la vez sí era desconcertante. Y horrible.

De cierta manera agradecía haber regresado a su hogar; real, mohoso, lleno de termitas. Donde demonios, ángeles y monstruos querían despellejarlos, donde debían estar pendientes de sus vidas cada segundo, donde perdían amigos casi todos los días por algún ente sobrenatural. _Hogar, dulce hogar…_

—No hay nada como el hogar –se dijo intentando consolarle sin éxito.

Pero, y si… ¿Y si solamente se hubieran quedado en aquel extraño universo?

Allá no había nada sobrenatural y por ende podían tener una vida normal. Una vida pacífica.

Sam estaría casado con Ruby o Gen –quien quiera que fuera- y tendría una alpaca en su elegante mansión junto a su cofre de Drácula, aunque no sería Sam, sería ese tal Jared _Pala-algo._

Y él, por su parte, seguiría trabajando en la serie, y haría más telenovelas y esa clase de cosas. Estaría casado con una actriz o modelo –tal ella fuera ambas cosas-, tendría hijos y una cuenta bancaria bastante enorme…

Una vida común y corriente.

Una vida donde ellos no eran hermanos, Bobby no estaría ahí para ellos, Cass sería un adicto a Twitter y no un ángel con falta de sentido común. Todos sus conocidos serían completos desconocidos.

¡Demonios, él y Sammy tal vez ni se hablaban! ¿Y su nena? ¿Qué pasaba con su nena?

Y entonces un pensamiento le golpeo la mente.

" _No es tan malo después de todo…"_

Ser perseguido por entes que quieren destruirte no era tan malo si tenía a su hermano con él, ambos dentro de su querido Impala viajando hacia Bobby y exasperándose porque Cass no pudiera ser menos él. No era tan malo si seguían siendo él y Sammy contra el mundo, con más bajos que altos, un monstruo muerto y una cerveza fría al final del día. Sonrió sintiéndose un demente suicida por preferir una vida así pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Su mirada paseo por el cuarto deteniéndose sobre su hermano, quien al parecer ya había superado lo de hoy, le pareció increíble pero tal vez no tuvo el mismo impacto sobre él y lo consideró bastante justo tener que cargar solo con esas locas divagaciones, después de todo era el hermano mayor.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y su mente se sintió mareada, un bostezo involuntario escapó de sus labios y supo que pronto quedaría dormido, vio que Sam intento darse la vuelta pero al hacerlo sus piernas chocaron con una mesita provocando que despertara, se quejó un poco y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su mirada.

—Dean… -bostezo sin poder evitarlo—, ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Pasa algo?

—De todas formas ni siquiera lograba decir tu apellido.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada Sammy, vuelve a dormir.

Un confundido Sam recostó la cabeza contra la almohada logrando dormirse de nuevo en pocos segundos, Dean, por su parte, con un peso menos en los hombros, consiguió hacer lo mismo unos cuantos minutos después.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Bueno, este es mi primer fic que publico acá y espero les guste. De cierta manera también es el primer fic que escribí de Supernatural pero ya tiene un año de eso y eso es otra historia. (?
> 
> Debo decir que me gusta mucho pensar en lo que pasa después de cada capitulo, en este caso, el 6x15 "El error francés". Espero que les guste y así podría escribir más historias así. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos.
> 
> Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
